


The Anniversary

by AkaiSekai



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSekai/pseuds/AkaiSekai
Summary: Rating: SFWWord Count: 1712Ship: KuromahiRequest from: @sharafinae (Tumblr) A/N: Wow, I didn't expect it to get THAT depressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Word Count: 1712  
> Ship: Kuromahi  
> Request from: @sharafinae (Tumblr)   
> A/N: Wow, I didn't expect it to get THAT depressing.

Now, Mahiru had had a bad day.

He'd been handed half of his classes work for the upcoming play and had to work on the script, casting, costumes, etc.

Did he mention that somehow he had managed to forget his lunch too?

And that he had let Kuro stay home, and he had been experiencing the irregularities already?

The brunette's head ached and his muscles felt sore, even if he had done no overwhelming exercise. His stomach was bubbling with hunger, and yet, the Eve still felt the urge to puke. The backs of his eyes were tickling, and he was on the verge of collapsing when he got home.

It hadn't helped that Ryusei and Koyuki had been off that day, so Mahiru had been very, very alone. The teenager was also frustrated that despite Tsubaki's disappearance, Sakuya hadn't even visited him.

Loneliness was biting at Mahiru's insides like a parasite living off of him. It didn't help that it was that day.

A day that rooted a mixture of loneliness, sadness, and overall, melancholy, into the Eve.

Today was so simple, yet so complicated.

Silently, Mahiru entered his flat to a sight that he would have preferred not to have seen today of all days. Anger, frustration and all his worries from the day flared up, and he released it all at his annoying Servamp,

"KURO!!!" He yelled, grabbing the nearest thing- a mop- and running at the lazy Servamp. Now, this may seem confusing, but it was all for a very good reason.

The blue-haired vampire had flopped on the floor on his game console with his jacket draped over him as a blanket. But, this was not the problem.

The problem was that: surrounding Kuro was a selection of empty coke, ramen, potato chips, and other types of trash. Crumbs leaked from snack packs onto the floor, and some coke had been mixed in as well, from an earlier spillage the Servamp hadn't cleaned up. Well, Kuro had tried to clean up the spillage- by lazily throwing a towel over half of it.

So, simply speaking, it was like a literal nest of trash surrounding the vampire.

And who would have to clean it up later, you ask?

The answer was Mahiru.

But this wasn't an ordinary day, and the brunette simply refused to tidy at the minute.

"Ah, welcome back, Mahiru..." Kuro yawned, turning slightly away from his game, he asked, "How was your day?"

Mahiru could hardly believe the Servamp. He knew that Kuro could care less about his day, and was extremely annoyed at how the vampire had blatantly annoyed the mess. Angrily, Mahiru pointed the mop in the Servamp's face, only to receive the reply:

"Mahiru, I can't see my game now... What a pain, I probably just died again..." The teenager twitched, his vision practically tinted red.

"Kuro! I said you could stay home if you kept everything tidy! Even you can tell that this is not tidy!!!"

“...I did try to clean it up...” Kuro gestured to the towel, and Mahiru could practically feel his anger rising like an erupting volcano. He did not want to have to deal with this today. He was so angry, in fact, that he could feel the backs of his eyes stinging- ready to just cry and give up. With a sigh, Mahiru put a hand to his forehead and took some deep breaths to try and calm down. Without another word, the Eve just walked out of the living room and entered his own bedroom before slamming the door shut. The brunette collapsed onto his bed and all his defences and preparation for the day broke. 

The Servamp sat in silence, his gaming console long forgotten as he stared longingly towards Mahiru’s bedroom door. Kuro had noticed that something had been off with Mahiru since the morning, but had said nothing of it. The brunette had clearly come home more stressed than usual, which is saying something, and now the Servamp hated to admit it but... He was worried. 

Kuro had tried to act normal when Mahiru had entered, not wanting the boy to notice his worry- especially since Mahiru had gotten more perceptive after he found out about the Servamp’s regrets. It kind of made the blue-haired vampire feel like he owed the teenager, even if it was a pain. Sighing, Kuro scratched at the back of his neck and got up. Before he dared to talk to Mahiru, there was something he had to do. 

Mahiru wasn’t sure how long had passed since he had entered his room, but he was almost certain that it had been over twenty minutes. It was surprising how fast time went. Tears had silently traced down the Eve’s face and dripped onto his bed covers, leaving a damp puddle. Mahiru’s fists were clenching the sheets as he tried to gain control over his emotions. Normally, his uncle would have been here for today, but he couldn’t make it. Every year, no matter what, Mahiru would always burst into tears on this day. He missed her.

He missed her so, so much. 

The gaping wound in his chest had reopened, as it did every year on this day.

If only...

If only his mum was still here.

More tears spilled from Mahiru’s eyes as these thoughts crossed his mind for the millionth time today. His breathing caught and he let out another sob, bowing his head to look at the picture. 

It showed him and his mum, both smiling happily at Mahiru’s first festival. That day was when he first met Koyuki and Ryusei before he had gone to that school. He had met them when he had got separated from his mum, and they had taken care of him till he found her. The picture was taken after they had been reunited; Ryusei and Koyuki had left by then. 

Bubbles of water covered the glass image; distorting it. Halfheartedly, Mahiru wiped away the salty tears from the image, so he could see his mother’s smiling expression. Pain crashed into his heart, and he sobbed again. 

That was when it happened.

Someone knocked on the door. 

Startled, Mahiru wiped away at as many tears as he could and took some deep breaths, knowing that Kuro was behind that door. 

“W-What is it? I’m still annoyed at you!” He stuttered slightly. Feeling frustrated again, he bit his lip, tasting a splash of coppery blood. Tears threatened to return, but Mahiru held his ground, trying to calm down. 

Was it even possible to calm down, when he was suffering this much? 

“Ah, I guess I just wanted to say... Sorry... I guess...” Kuro’s voice trailed off a little, before he cleared his throat and continued, “Anyway, are you okay...? You’ve seemed off today...” Mahiru felt a touch of warmth in his heart, Kuro was... worried about him? Maybe... He could let him in... But his mind betrayed him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine...” Mahiru stumbled again and turned away from the door subconsciously. The brunette felt some anger towards himself for being so scared for no reason. 

Kuro sighed from behind the door, tightening his grip on the door handle,

“You’re a bad liar...” He muttered, opening the door. The Servamp had heard. He’d heard the sobs, the gasps for breath... They were all too strange to have been coming from his cheerful Eve, and he couldn’t deal with it any longer.

It hurt him.

He didn’t know if it was the contracts bond, but he felt pain, seeing Mahiru so upset. 

When he entered the room, he didn’t quite know what to expect. But seeing Mahiru facing away from him, his head bowed, tears falling and hand clutching onto a picture... Kuro felt more pain than he had expected. It wasn’t physical pain, but it may as well have been. His heart ached. The Servamp was almost surprised that he could even still feel such emotion for others. But this wasn’t important now. 

Mahiru had heard Kuro come in. But he couldn’t stop the tears in time. So he stayed silent and rigid- like a statue. However, something happened that he didn’t expect. The teenager felt a weight as Kuro moved onto the bed, and before he knew it...

The Servamp’s arms were around Mahiru’s neck in a hug from the back. Kuro was resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder, watching silently and waiting. It was a lazy attempt of a hug, with Kuro resting his weight on Mahiru, but the teenager didn’t mind. Warmth settled in Mahiru’s stomach and he gasped a little, turning to the Servamp. Despite this, Kuro stayed quiet. Overwhelmed, the Eve’s shoulder started shaking as he finally began to cry properly. Sobbing, he held onto the picture with one hand; the other resting on Kuro’s. 

The Servamp didn’t say a word, and just held onto his Eve whilst he cried. Judging by the picture, today was probably the anniversary of his mum’s death, so it would have been better not to speak. Kuro tightened his hug slightly on Mahiru, feeling slightly awkward since he was never really the ‘hugging type’. 

After a while, it seemed that all of Mahiru’s tears were spent and the boy started hiccuping as he calmed down. It still hurt, just like it always did, but somehow, Kuro being there had made the pain just that little bit duller. They stayed like that for a little longer before Mahiru murmured quietly,

“T-Thanks, Kuro...” The Servamp’s heart pounded with an unknown emotion, and relief that Mahiru was more or less back to normal. That was until Mahiru continued, 

“...But I’m still mad that you made that much of a mess! How is that even possible in one day?!” The Eve scolded, though he was laughing. Even so, Kuro sighed and fell backwards away from his embrace with Mahiru,

“Such a pain... You sure know how to ruin a moment...”

All Mahiru could do was reply with a laugh. Even if he did miss the warmth of Kuro’s embrace. 

***

A little later, Mahiru left his room and saw a sight that he never expected in a million years to occur.

Kuro, his lazy and sometimes annoying Servamp, had tidied up the mess.


End file.
